The invention proceeds from a rotary piston machine having end-face denticulation in a driving part and in a driven part and having, disposed between the denticulation, working spaces that increase and decrease in size during the rotation producing the delivery action of the medium, is described in the (older) patent application 10 2004 044 297 A1, which was not pre-published.
The underlying object of the invention is to improve the rotary piston machine such that it can be produced in a particularly favorable manner without sacrificing the advantages described in the available, older application.